


partigiano, portami via

by classycaptain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Loki, Heist, Hurt Peter Parker, I will add more characters later, Irondad, Money Heist AU, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Peter Parker, Spidermama, Thor and Loki are brothers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, a lot of information is wrong, all of them - Freeform, criminals, everyone is a badass, i'm not american, well except for steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycaptain/pseuds/classycaptain
Summary: “The news will be talking about us every day” the Professor said as he started explaining the plan “Every family will be thinking ‘What are they doing?’. But, do you know what else they will be thinking?”Everyone shook their heads“Those little shits. I wish I’d thought of that first”-Eight criminals with a common goal: Steal all the money they can without actually stealing from anyone.The clock is ticking, and they have to trust a stranger's brilliant plan to prevent their deaths.Or: A "Money Heist" AU no one asked for
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, There will be relationships between all the characters I just don't feel like writing all of them :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	partigiano, portami via

The red haired woman packed her bag in a rush. Guns, bullets, an old wallet and a reminiscent photograph from a time where things were a lot simpler. Water stained her cheeks as the news reported the removal of her partner in crime.

 _Removal_. That’s sugar coating for _murder_. They murdered her partner in cold blood. A clean shot, right on the heart. Blood soaked his chest before he’d even had the chance to blink.

And now, they were looking for her.

She put on the long black wig she kept for emergencies and a black baseball cap that matched her sweatshirt. She had to leave, and she had to do it fast.

The area where she walked was empty, and she’d managed to look just like a college girl who was only trying to get home without being attacked. Hopefully, no one would figure out she was the one whose face was all over the news and in every precinct in Manhattan.

She dodged every face she saw in her way. She’d rather be on the run than grow old in a prison.

She was almost out of time, but the phone box on the sidewalk made her hesitate. A small temptation that would cost only fifty cents. She shouldn’t, she _couldn’t_.

But the phone box was very close, and she’d been strong for too long.

The number she typed was like the melody of her own funeral. Consistent and familiar. A sound she’d heard a lot of times, but never in such morbid circumstances. It took three beeps for Laura Barton to answer, her voice breathy and soft.

 _“Hello?”_ Said the woman, who had three children to feed and a whole life was falling apart.

“Laura?” The red haired asked. She knew the answer, of course, but hearing the voice of her dead partner’s wife was very difficult.

 _“Oh, Nat…”_ Laura breathed, relief clear in her voice _“How are you, honey?”_

Nat opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she fought back tears.

_“What's going on?”_

“Laura…” said the redhead, in a whisper “Have you seen the news?”

A sniff, from the other side of the line.

_“Of course I’ve seen it”_

“I’m…” _I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry_ “I'm thinking about going on a trip. Maybe China, to work as a cook. And learn how to fry that egg you said you’d teach me. What do you think?”

A watery laugh.

“ _I don’t know. What if they only like Chinese food?_ ” A pause “ _Does this mean I won’t see you again?”_

“Of course not” Nat told her, trembling “Maybe you can visit me someday. I’m sure the kids would love to meet the great wall”

 _“But visit where? The cemetery?”_ Laura argued “ _I can’t lose you too_.”

An idea.

“Are you alone?”

Nat knew she shouldn’t. That by staying for more time she’d only risk herself even more. But it was _Laura_ she was talking to. It was for _her_ , for the _children_ , for _Clint_.

Laura didn’t answer at first.

“Laura, are you alone?”

 _“Yeah. I am_ ”

Nat nodded, mostly to herself.

“Then go down the street. To the grocery store” she breathed “I'll find you.”

_“Nat..”_

The redhead’d ended the call before Laura could even argue.

She’d say goodbye. She’d apologize.

Laura deserved that.

As she walked and let herself dwell into her own thoughts, an old sedan started following her. Right by the sidewalk. The window rolled down, revealing it’s driver.

It was a middle-aged man, with short brown hair and a well trimmed goatee. He wore a suit - which, by her knowledge, wasn’t that cheap - and colored sunglasses that didn’t quite hide his brownish eyes.

“Excuse me,” he said to her “do you have a minute?”

Nat frowned and turned her head to the sidewalk again, afraid that, if she stared for too long, she’d be recognized.

“No.”

“There's an upside to working as a cook in China.” Commented the driver, catching her attention. How would he be able to know that? “You don’t have to do the dishes.”

Ah, she understood, _That guy wants business._

Nat rolled her eyes and rested her arms on the window. She made a movement with her head as a sarcastic smiled creeped onto her face. _Go on_.

The man smiled as well, and went to unlock the door. When he did that, Nat stormed into the car and pointed a gun at him.

Right onto his crotch.

“Who are you?” She demanded “Police?”

“Wait!” He raised his hands and stared into her eyes, tension sprawling over his shoulders “You're heading to your slaughter. A police squad is waiting for you. They’ve been following you for three days- _Ah!”_

She pressed the gun harder.

“Why should I believe you?”

He carefully pointed at a camera that was between the seats.

“May I?” The driver asked. She slowly nodded.

He picked the camera up without taking his eyes off of her, as if he were calculating her next move.

Then, he showed her the most recent pictures, dated to that day, only a few minutes behind.

It was Laura, Laura _and the cops_. Talking to each other. Laura seemed focused, her brown hair up in a small bun.

“They’re already at your friend’s house” he showed her pictures of cops hiding on ceilings, Giant guns in their hands.

Nat’s heart faltered. She should have known. She briefly closed her eyes.

“That's why i came to help you.” said the driver “I have a… _business_ proposition”

Nat raised her eyebrows.

“A heist. A heist quite…” he looked away thinking, and gave her a small smile “ _unique._ ”

The redhead looked away. No, she was running away. She couldn’t get herself in any more trouble.

“I'm looking for people who…” he shrugged“Well, who don’t have much to lose.”

She stared back at him, almost angry. She wasn’t a poor thing he’d found on the street. She had things that were important to her, people that were important to her.

Although she wasn’t that important to them.

“How does stealing 2.4 billion dollars sound to you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

 _Oh_ , she thought, _Now we’re talking business._

Laura’s picture came up on her mind. Yeah, she really didn’t have anything to lose.

If her picture was going to be in the news again, at least it would be for the greatest heist in history.

She took away her gun.

“Drive.”

§

So that’s how she got herself into a group of nobodies.A bunch of people with completely different backgrounds with a common goal.

Money.

A lot of it.

Their GQ was an old abandoned house where they would be staying before the heist. It was pretty big and had a victorian vibe to it. Seemed safe, considering it was an hour and a half away from the city.

They were all sitting in a room in school chairs as the driver - _“Call me Professor” -_ stood at the front, in front of a board and behind a table, waiting for everyone to settle down. He was wearing a the same suit he wore the day he met her. He seemed excited.

Once the room was quiet, he opened his arms and smiled.

“Welcome, everyone!” He gave a short laugh “I'm sure you didn’t expect a job offer like this.”

A brown skinned woman chuckled in the back. Nat smiled at her.

“We'll live here” said the Professor “Away from the _maddening_ crowd. And, for five months, we’re going to study how we’re going to pull off this heist.”

A girl raised her hand. She sat at the front, alongside with Nat. She had long dark brown hair and wore a red jacket.

“What do you mean five months?” She had a light russian accent “Are you crazy?”

The Professor pointed at her, as if she’d made a good question. He sat on his table.

“Look, people spend years at school to earn a salary which, even in the best scenario, is a shitty one. What's five months?” he tilted his head, questioning “I've been thinking about this for _much_ longer. So I don’t have to work ever again. Nor will you, or your children. Was I clear?”

Everyone nodded.

“Great!” He got up and stood near the board “Currently, you don’t know each other. And I want to keep it that way. I don’t want names _or_ personal questions. And… Personal relations are forbidden. I want each of you to pick a name. Something simple.Could be numbers, planets, cities—“

“Like Mr. 17 and Ms. 23?” A guy with long black hair asked sarcastically, he had green eyes and a pointy nose.

“Then we’re off on a bad start. I can’t even remember my phone number” said a blonde, muscular man sitting right next to him.

“Well, you can’t even use a phone” responded the first one. “Planets, then! I can be Jupiter, you can be Uranus.”

The muscular guy snickered.

“I'm not Uranus, forget it.”

“What's wrong with Uranus?”

“Doesn't sound good.”

“We'll use cities, then.” The Professor interrupted, watching everyone nod “Good”

§

There were 7 people on the team, besides the Professor.

No one really knew anything about the Professor. No criminal records, no registration, hasn’t renewed his ID since he was 19. For all purposes, a ghost. But a very intelligent ghost.

The black haired guy was Rome. Twenty-seven robberies. Jewelry stores, auction houses and armored vehicles. His biggest score: Champs Elysées, Paris. 434 diamonds. Very gracious and very manipulative. He always seemed to have a card in his sleeve. He was in charge of the heist.

The muscular man was Bern, Rome's brother, although they didn’t seem so close. He was strong, and he was a digger. The first thing he dug was a mine in Asturias. Later on, he figured out he’d go further by digging up, right inside every store he could rob. Six fur shops, three watch shops, and the rural credit union of Avilés. He’s an expert on every industrial tool there is

The brown skinned woman Nat’d smiled was Vienna. She’s the queen of bar brawling. Pure, hot-blooded. A ticking time bomb. Perfect for a heist.

The girl with the russian accent was Sokovia. She’s been counterfeiting since age 13. And she’d be their quality control manager, responsible to check if their money was coming as perfectly and valid as it should.

In the back of the room was a relaxed woman with short blonde hair. That was Lima, and she was the best sniper there was. She knew how to use every single weapon and had one of the best aims in the world.

Clint also had that. _had._

Next, was the small boy in a hoodie sitting in the back. Boston. He’s the Mozart of computers, had been computing since he was six and knew everything about alarms and electronics.

Nat thought he was really young.

And Nat… It didn’t take very long for her to choose what her name would be. She knew all along. It was a very special place to her. It was both a good memory as it was a good memoir. She would do this for him.

She was Budapest.

§

“The news will be talking about us every day” the Professor said as he started explaining the plan “Every family will be thinking _‘What are they doing?’_. But, do you know what else they will be thinking?”

Everyone shook their heads

“ _Those little shits. I wish I’d thought of that first”_ he said, giving a short laugh, but returning to his serious semblance right after “Because we’re not stealing anyone’s money. And, for that reason alone, the people are gonna like us.”he breathed “And that’s imperative. It’s vital that we have the positive support from the public.”

He waited for everyone’s reactions, of shock and understanding.

“We'll be seen as heroes to all these people” he said “But be very careful, because the minute there’s a single drop of blood - _This is very important_ \- If there’s a single victim. We’ll no longer be Robin Hoods, we’ll just be a bunch of sons of bitches.”

Nat raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Budapest?” He asked her.

“What are we robbing?”

A smile creeped into his face. And he pointed to the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see a smaller replica of The United States Mint.

 _Oh,_ thought Nat, _Now_ that _was interesting_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> In case you didn't get who's who, here's a list to help you:
> 
> The Professor - Tony Stark  
> Budapest - Natasha Romanoff  
> Boston - Peter Parker  
> Sokovia - Wanda  
> Rome - Loki  
> Vienna - Valkyrie  
> Lima - Carol Danvers  
> Bern - Thor
> 
> ALSO! I don't really know how the money printing process works in the US and, from the little research I did, I found out about the US Mint, but that information might be wrong and, if it is, I'm gonna roll with that because it's fiction! Also most of the informations about locations and all will probably be wrong since I'm basing myself off of the "Money Heist" show, which takes place in Spain.
> 
> That's it, I think. I really hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Comments always make my day and I really love the feedback! See you next time! XOXO


End file.
